vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
AncientSphinxmon
Dobermon= A Hunter Digimon that was originally a Virus Digimon, but was converted to a Vaccine by a mutation. Similar to Snimon, despite being called a Vaccine it is a ferocious Digimon that exists solely for hunting Virus Digimon, and it can't be controlled by an ordinary Tamer. |-|Cerberumon= A Demon Beast Digimon called the "Watchdog of Hell". The claws on its feet are hard enough to easily tear through Chrome Digizoid alloys, if they have a low purity. Also, its body is protected by a hard living shell, which has the ability to instantly repair any damage it incurs. The armor on its shoulders each possess sentience, and are able to instantly sense an attack coming from any direction, then report it to Cerberumon's central body. |-|Jinrou Mode= A mutant form of Cerberumon, called the "Watchdog of Hell", who inhabits the Dark Area. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least 4-C | At least 4-C Name: Dobermon | Cerberumon | Cerberumon Jinrou Mode Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Champion/Adult Class Vaccine Demon Beast Digimon | Ultimate/Perfect Class Virus Demon Beast Digimon | Ultimate/Perfect Class Virus Demon Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Can seal his opponent's abilities, Durability Negation | All previous abilities amplified, Dimensional BFR (Banishes the foe to the Dark Area where they're erased into nothingness), Hellfire Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Precognition | All previous abilities. Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Should be equal in power to other Adult Class Digimon) | At least Star level (Equal to other Perfect Class Digimon) | At least Star level (Equal to Cerberumon). Bypasses Conventional Durability by destroying the soul directly. Speed: Hypersonic+ (Via powerscaling to other Champion levels) | Infinite (Is a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area in which has no time) | Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | At least Star Class | At least Star Class Durability: At least Small City level+ | At least Star level | At least Star level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range normally, likely a few meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Dobermon and Cerberumon seem quite bestial in combat, however they are fierce combatants. Dobermon naturally hunts Virus Digimon on a daily basis while taking them down showcasing its hunting skills. Cerberumon is able to guard the Dark Area from multiple threats meaning it would need to be a skilled fighter and hunter. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Powers and Abilities: Dobermon *'Grau Lärm': A howl that seals the opponent's abilities. *'Schwarz Strahl': Fires a black beam that penetrates the opponent's body, destroying their Digicore. Cerberumon *'Hellfire': An emission of scorching-hot flames from its mouth. *'Inferno Gate': Opens the "gates of Hell" that are engraved in the earth, thrusting the opponent down into the jet-black Dark Area. *'Styx Killer': Attacks with its claws. Keys: Dobermon | Cerberumon | Jinrou Mode Note: For information on its Mega forms see Plutomon and Anubismon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Animals Category:Guardians Category:Hellfire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4